1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retainer for an electronic apparatus for holding a display unit, a board and an antenna of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retainer for an electronic apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is known as a retainer for an electronic apparatus of the type described above according to a prior art. The retainer for an electronic apparatus according to the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 31368/1993. The retainer for an electronic apparatus according to the prior art is constructed such that antenna spacer 103 and board spacers 104 extend from housing 102 on which liquid crystal panel 101 is held.
In particular, six board spacers 104 of housing 102 disposed on main circuit board 105 and holding liquid crystal panel 101 thereon extend through six insertion holes 106 of main circuit board 105 until ends thereof abuts against sub-circuit board 109 in such a way that a fixed space is formed for accommodating the circuit parts three-dimensionally between main circuit board 105 and sub-circuit board 109. Also antenna spacer 103 projects horizontally from housing 102 and extends downward through insertion hole 110, supporting between its top surface and its lower end surface, central portions of antenna 108 of a rectangular shape from the inner sides to keep the loop distance of antenna spacer 103 fixed. Further, the opposite ends of antenna 108 are held by main circuit board 105. Housing 102 and main circuit board 105 are fixed and integrated with each other by fixing elements 111 of panel holding plate 107.
The retainer for an electronic apparatus according to the prior art described above is disadvantageous in that it is not suitable for miniaturization weight reduction and the increasingly high performance of electronic apparatus in recent years, because the many insertion holes 106 in main circuit board 105 restrict arrangement and wiring of electronic parts.
Further, the retainer for an electronic apparatus according to the prior art described above is disadvantageous also in that two parts of housing 102 and panel holding plate 107 are fixed to main circuit board 105.
Further, in assembly of the retainer for an electronic apparatus according to the prior art described above, antenna 108 is attached last. However, if a failure originating from a part on main circuit board 105 or sub-circuit board 109 occurs in a later inspection or after use, antenna 108 must be removed in order to perform repair and attached again. Therefore, the retainer for an electronic apparatus is disadvantageous also in that much time is required for repair.